One step at a time
by bluestarkid1
Summary: Blaine and kurt have split up and a changed sebastian is determined to sweep blaine of his feet
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I just realized that everything I've ever written before was god awful rubbish, so umm yay for that. So I'm starting an actually realistic story with some references to canon whilst still being good to read. So let's try that.**

**As before I don't own glee and I promise to put it back in the toy box when I'm done. ( also still British so sorry if I don't get all the lingo right.**

_-a few days after valentine's day-_

Blaine sat by his bed and waited for kurt to come online. They had slept together at the wedding, and although kurt was still sticking to the fact that it didn't mean anything, the kurt blaine fell in love with didn't ever just have meaningless sex with someone. Anyway if kurt had just wanted them to stay friends then he wouldn't have slept with him would he. All blaine had to do was show kurt that.

His thoughts were broken when his tablet showed he had a call from kurt.

"hey kurt how did your trip back go" blaine replied to the call practically bouncing around with excitement

"alright I suppose I had to deal with horrible airport queues and rachel being such a bitchy diva for like 5 whole hours".

Blaine frowned, kurt never used to call people names like that. He shrugged it of and opened his mouth to speak, but kurt cut in.

" and can you believe that rachel and finn hooked up at the wedding, I cannot believe that girl sometimes"

"kurt we hooked up at the wedding"

"yes but she's got a boyfriend in new york"

"your seeing someone to though aren't you?"

" oh my god blaine when did you become so obsessed with my life"

"I'm not kurt I was jus-"

"it's not up to you who I date blaine we're just friends nothing more"

"yes kur-"

" god I can't actually believe you sometimes"

Kurt just ended the call. Blaine had had enough of him, kurt was being spoilt and silly and he didn't have to put up with it. He sighed and decided to let go of the hope that he and kurt could just kiss and make up. This was the start of a new blaine.

New blaine needed coffee he decided and grabbed his car keys from his desk as he headed to the door.

"going out mum would you like anything"

"no your all right honey, just don't take too long you've got school tomorrow"

"thanks mum"

Blaine walks quickly out of the house closing the door behind him.

~~_time skip_~~

Blaine walks through the doors of the lima been with a smile on his face as he looks forward to the barista behind the counter

" one medium drip please"

"that will be 3 dollars please sir"

Blaine smiles thankfully and hands over the money as he picked up his coffee. He walked over table and sat down comfortably in the chair. He pulled out his phone and started to write a message to Sam.

" fancy seeing you here killer"

Blaine looked up to see sebastian leaning slightly on the chair across from him on the table.

"hello sebastian"

"wow your actually talking to me wouldn't of expected that"

"why not?"

"well lady Hummel wouldn't like it would he"

" kurt and I broke up he's got nothing to say on what I do"

"oohhh kitty got claws I see"

Blaine blushes and looked away from the other boy. Sebastian grinned and put his elbows on the table.

" I'm sorry about sectionals blaine."

" it's alright seb you and the guys have already apologised enough"

" I know they have but I just thought I'd tell you in person"

"why seb"

"well most of them use to know you for ages and they were, you know know your friends, and I just..."

"What seb"

" look I've tried to change, and with everyone's help I think I have, so what I'm trying to say is, I'd really like to properly get to know you, not you know for sex, just to see the real you, but perhaps one day I'd like to take you out on a date."

Sebastian took a deep breath before starting again.

"only you know if you want to, or if your ready..."

"seb..."

"oh my god your not ready"

"seb..."

"I'm so sorry"

"Sebastian"

Sebastian stopped talking when blaine grabbed his hand on the table.

"I'd love to gone on a date with you"

Blaine watched as sebastian fought a blush and rubbed the back of his neck with his blazer arm. Blaine giggled and Sebastian mock glared at him

"hey that was a difficult experience for me"

" I'm sure it was"

"it was, I could be traumatised for all you know"

" what for asking me on a date"

"you never know killer, you never know"

"your actually mental, you know that right?"

Sebastian grinned at blaine, and he realised that he was still holding sebastian's hand over the table, he went to pull away when sebastian squeezed his hand.

"hey blaine"

"yeah

" I'm taking you on a date"

Both of the boys chuckle and blaine looks away from sebastian, only to realise what he promised his mum and went to look at his watch

" oh shit sebastian my mums going to have a heart attack I'm half an hour later than I said I would be"

" christ your gonna get murdered."

" don't I know it"

Both of the boys stand and head to the door. Sebastian passes blaine the coat he'd left on the table and blaine ducked his head, embarrassed. They leave the lima been quickly, both with matching grins on their faces. Neither of them notice finns and puck watching them in absolute disbelief.

~~_time skip_~~

Blaine rushed through the door still on a giggly high from his conversation at the lima been. Sebastian hadn't done anything that didn't show him as a perfect gentleman. He'd walked blaine to his car opened the door for him before kissing the back of blaines hand, closing the door after telling blaine he'd call him tomorrow. Blaine would be lying if he said he hadn't swooned just a little when he pulled out of the car park.

"and where Blaine Devon Anderson have you been"

Blaine noticed his mum sitting on the couch near the door. He gulped and walked over to her

" umm I'm really sorry mum I meet a friend at the shop and lost track of time"

Blaine's mum frowned,

" friend, your not late for just a friend your normally Mr punctual.

Blaine blushed to his roots and his mum grinned, she new it. Blaine had been practically vibrating when he came through the door, she knew when her baby was happy.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to her and began to gush

" it was sebastian mum, and he was so sweet, I had just walked in and sat down and I was about text Sam when came over and said hi. He apologised again for the warblers at sectionals."

Blaines mum chuckled, she had seen the many apologies the dalton boys had made, she still had 3 vases of flowers left on the mantelpiece and a box of ' we're sorry blaine' cookies in the fridge.

" and we were talking and he said that he wanted to get to know me and take me on a date, and he walked me to my car and it was just"

Blaine had threw up his arms at this point and looked about 5 seconds away from full on flailing. She smiled at him

" I'm really glad blaine"

He smiled at her and let his mum pull him into a hug

" just promise me you'll tell me when you'll be late next time "

" I'm really sorry mum I will I promise"

" and please be careful blaine, don't let your heart get broke again"

~~_let's see what's going on at dalton_~~

Sebastian walked into dalton with a skip in his step, he had actually gotten a date with blaine. He Sebastian Smythe had gotten a date with Blaine Anderson, and he felt amazing. He had been smooth and cool with the other boy (whilst internally freaking out) just asked him. Then the best part blaine had actually said yes. Blaine had looked so cute when they were talking, all blushes and giggles. He sighed longingly and walked into the warbler common room

He saw nick and Jeff as he walked in

" hey guys"

He smiled happily as he walked past and jumped gracefully onto the couch next to treat and andrew. Nick and Jeff looked at each other before slowly making their way over to sebastian. Jeff put the back of his hand dramatically on sebastians forehead.

" sebastian are you feeling all right, what's wrong"

He got on his knees in front of him

"how can we save you"

Nick side eyed him and then looked sneakily at trent before turning to sebastian

" so what's got you so happy seb"

" what do you mean, I'm always happy"

Hunter chuckled from his arm chair, looking at nick and the others in triumph.

" yeah your a regular ray of sunshine, now tell us what's happened"

" or will we be forced to resort to torture " thad added wiggling his fingers weirdly.

" it's a clear night, i've got no homework why shouldn't I be happy"

"ssssssseeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbyyy yyyyy tell us" Jeff moaned from the floor.

Sebastian lent back into the sofa and rubbed the back of his neck again. He looked around at the warblers in the room, and decided they were going to find out some how anyway.

"I may of asked blaine on a date and he may of said yes" sebastian said in one quick breath, whilst looking at the clock on the other side of the room. He waited for the warblers reactions.

"oh my god when"

"I'm so happy right now"

"I actually feel like a proud parent"

"this is ssssooooo awesome"

Sebastian blushed and of course nick noticed

" and to think sebastian just a few months ago you thought romance was the world's biggest waste of time"

"yeah... I was a douche wasn't I?"

~~_over at the hudmel house_~~

Finn paced the carpet in front of puck, his mom and Burt had gone out for a date and wouldn't be back, for like ever and him and puck had serious stuff to talk about

" dude did you see them, they were like holding hands and like doing the mushy blushing and looking into each others eyes thing"

Puck snorted " yeah, it was gross, blaine and Sebastian. Just eeewwww."

"dude I should totally tell kurt about this, he would really want to know"

Puck grinned "way ahead of you man, do that and for proof send him this pic I took of both of them"

"You took a picture if them that's creepy dude"

" no it isn't, remember those photos that meerkat took of you, this is just payback. Anyway you know kurt he'll want proof of them... you know... hanging out"

Finn looked at the wall for a minute before taking out his phone

"hey kurt, you'll never guess what I saw today..."

**Sooo umm new story, I'll tell you what you can expect...**

**-cute seblaine being coupley together**

**-blam bromance**

**-super awesome warblers**

**-protective sebastian**

**-cutie blaine**

**-some angst **

**-and a dash of kurt hating**

**Let me know what you would like to happen and I'll try and fit it into the storyline I've got going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, so this is the second chapter and I'm hoping that this will be okay. Just realised that I've been using British spelling so,.I'm sorry if anyone can't understand what I'm talking about sometimes.**

Blaine walked into mckinley high school with a smile that hadn't been seen on him for ages. He walked round the corner and right into Sam.

"hey blaine you alright"

"yeah, I'm all right thanks"

" hey blaine did you do something yesterday"

"yeah why"

"well, normally you text me but yesterday I didn't get anything"

" oh my gosh Sam, I'm so sorry I forgot"

" so what was so important that you didn't have time to talk to me, your amazing and incredibly dedicated, best friend"

Blaine blushed lightly and turned a way from Sam as they went round the corner.

" oooh are you blushing blaine, maybe I should asked who you were doing that was more important than me, and I'm pretty amazing"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows at blaine

" I wasn't doing anyone, I just met one of the warblers unexpectedly at the lima bean."

"and I'm going to guess that this certain warbler was about 6 ft tall, slim with green eyes"

" I have no idea who you could possibly be talking about "

" come on blaine, we're bro's, nightbird and blonde chameleon, tell me what's happening"

They reached Blaine's locker and he locked at same and then around the hallway to see if there was anyone listening to there conversation. A certain Jacob Ben Israel perhaps.

" alright Sam but you've got to promise not to tell anyone"

Sam mimed zipping his lips shut and threw the key over his shoulder, blaine rolled his eyes at him.

" sebastian asked me on a date "

Sam actually squealed a little and gave blaine a (totally manly if anyone asked) bro hug. Blaine laughed and pushed him of so nobody got freaked out.

" dude this is so awesome, like, we can go on double dates, and it'll be so cute and-"

" Sam, are you okay with this?"

" yeah dude, if it gets serious I'll have to give him the talk about treating you right and all. But if it makes you happy then I'm totally cool with it"

Blaine smiles thankfully at his best friend, he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a good friend as him but he sure as hell was glad he had.

" what are you chattering glee chimps doing clogging up my hallway"

" nothing, coach sue we're just waiting for class"

" did I look like I was asking you blonde Bieber "

" well yea-"

" anderson I want to see you in my office after lunch

" what why?"

" just be there eyebrows "

The boys watched sue storm of. Blaine closed his locker after picking up his books from inside. Sam pull out his time table and they head to english.

" dude I can't believe her sometimes, what do you think she wants with you?"

" Sam knowing that woman I wouldn't be surprised by anything."

~~_what's kurt doing in new york_~~

Kurt glared down at the picture finn had sent him of blaine and Sebastian. The two boys were looking at each over with those ' I'm almost in love with you faces ' and quite frankly it made kurt want to throw up his breakfast. How dare blaine even think of moving on at all, especially with that rat of a boy.

Anyway Sebastian was probably just pretending to be falling for blaine so he could get in his pants. God how could blaine be so stupid, kurt new blaine was a bit slow sometimes especially with things like romance but now the boy was just being an idiot. How could blaine even like sebastian, he was supposed to be pining for kurt. He might have moved on to Adam but kurt still wanted the security of having a second boy waiting on him incase that fell through, no he would have to sort that out.

" kurt what are you looking at"

" oh nothing Adam sweetie, just something that finn sent to me"

" well you might want to get your coat we'll be late for school soon"

" alright just give me one second"

Kurt sent a text to finn telling him to keep an eye on the seblaine situation before accepting Adams hand and leaving the apartment.

~~_and back to mckinley_~~

Blaine left sues office wondering how the hell he'd come out of there actually wearing the cheerios uniform. He had guessed what she wanted when she asked him to go in but he hadn't been planning on agreeing with her. Sam and the rest of the glee boys were going to find this hilarious and finn was probably going to go on a long speech on how he should be more loyal to the team.

" so andergay I hear your coaches newest cheerio"

Blaine sighed internally before putting a smile on his face and turning to face kitty

" yeah umm coach showed me that there were many benefits to joining the cheerios, and you know it's always good to have lots of things on your college applications, right?"

Blaine offered her a tentative smile and she seems eyed him suspiciously

"yeah whatever helps you get to sleep at night anderson, just make sure you don't drop me during practice and we won't have any problems will we?"

She glares at him and blaine gulps, maybe this whole thing won't be as easy as he thought. Blaine turns from her as he walks to the cafeteria. He entered the room and feels the stares turn on to him. He looks around the room and sees that for once it wasn't just the girls staring at him, more than one of the jocks are giving him looks that certainly aren't disgusted by him.

" hey gorgeous what you doin' "

He sits down next to Sam and browser fists him

" nothing sweetie just wondering when I got so fabulous it hurt "

Sam laughs and blaine turned to see the rest of new directions staring at him, he felt a blush starting on his cheeks. He waits for one of them to speak.

" damn dude when did sylvester poach you "

" umm she asked me to join today, and I thought hey it won't hurt my applications"

Artie nodded and blaine was happy that everyone seemed to be alright with him joining up, even if they weren't over the moon about it.

" wait isn't anyone going to say how he's, like, mixing with the enemy"

" yeah blaine dude we know you like to prance around all the time but this is a bit much. "

Blaine looked at jake and ryder in shock, out of all the people to say something he hadn't expected it to those two.

" mixing with the enemy, kitty is a cheerio and you never say anything to her"

" yeah well kitty's a girl, it's kind of okay for her to be a cheerio dude" sneered jake

" yeah blaine we know your gay but this is kind of overkill "

Blaine feels tears starting to build in his eyes and not wanting them to get a reaction out of him he pulled away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. He walked out of the hallway and into the auditorium. Blaine felt the tears in his eyes again and he knew what he had to do.

" Sebastian... It's blaine can you pick me up please, I need help "

**So I know there was this chapter but I felt the need to set the stage for things to come...**

**So umm review please, and if you have any suggestions you think I should work into the storyline please tell me.**

_**Bluestarkid1x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so, sorry for not updating, I simply did not have the time as I have just moved back to good old London town with my family so it's been a little hectic...**

**As before still don't own glee, not even a little bit. Oh well...**

**On with the story.**

_~~at dalton~~_

Sebastian walked to the dinning hall feeling much happier than he had in a while, still in a kind of blissed out state from yesterday. Everything was going so well at the moment, he and blaine were, like, almost boyfriends and to be honest he couldn't wait. Sebastian just wanted to be the one that could look after blaine for once and take care of him, instead of Blaine having to follow after him all the time like he did with Kurt.

He opened the doors to the hall and noticed that all the warblers on his table were grinning at him weirdly. Sebastian walked to the top and sat next to nick and Jeff, across from Thad and Hunter. Nick grinned at him.

" hey Sebastian"

"...Hello?.."

" so me and the guys were wondering"

" where are you gonna take blaine on your date "

Jeff butted in,

" we just want to make sure you take him somewhere nice, you now"

" you think I wouldn't take him somewhere nice "

The warblers side eyed each other,

" what noooo, where did you get that idea "

" how could you accuse use of such things "

" surely you jest sir "

Nick looked at him and snorted.

" no hard feelings dude but your not exactly famous for your relationship skills, are you?"

" I can organise a perfectly good date thank you very much "

" uh huh, and can you just name one for the audience sir? "

" I don't have to prove myself to you Duval! "

Nick raises his hands in defeat when he sees Sebastian's glare,

" didn't say you've couldn't, did not say you couldn't, just looking out for a friend "

" I'm sorry Nick, I'm just, you know, kind of nervous about the whole thing "

Sebastian twisted his hands on the table ledge, and looked at them apologetically.

" dude, it's cool we were only joking, I'm sure you'll do just fine "

" really? "

" yeah, I mean, your sebastian Smythe, there's nothing you can't do right?"

Sebastian chuckled,

" Right ".

Hunter looked between them and started making gagging noises

" eeewwww, right when your done with that bromance can we please go to maths, because you two are actually making me feel ill "

" yeah, we're coming hunter, no need to be so rude is there, god"

The 5 boys grinned at each other before leaving the table and heading out of the hall.

~~_oohhh a two hour time skip_~~

Sebastian was getting into his lacrosse Letterman jacket when his mobile went off, the ringtone echoing around the dorm. He scrambled around in his pockets to find it and checked the name of the caller and when he saw who it was, answered immediately.

" hey Blaine what's up?"

Sebastian heard a muffeld sob on the other end of the phone

" Blaine, please, what's happening your really worrying me here "

" Sebastian... Can you pick me up... I need you"

Sebastian had already picked up his car keys

" yeah I'm on my way, I'll be there in half on hour"

Or less. If I can help it he thought,

" just sit still where you are B, I'll come in and get you "

" okay... Thank you seb "

Sebastian opened the door to his car whilst holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear, he slid into the front seat and started the engine

" I'm on my way B, just sit tight "

Sebastian heard a sniffles on the other side of the phone

" okay seb, I'll wait... Thank you "

" it's no problem sweetheart ".

Sebastian hung up the phone as he hurtled out of dalton car park, he knew he was breaking at least 2 speed laws but to be honest he didn't care. Someone had hurt blaine, and apparently none of his new direction friends were helping him out. Like seriously what the fuck was up with that.

Sebastian adjusted the collar of his Letterman as he passed the ' welcome to lima ' sign, mckinley better watchout because when he got there some heads were going to roll.

_~~back to mckinley~~_

Blaine hung up on sebastian, was it weird that the fact sebastian had called him sweetheart made him feel all special inside? Kurt had never really given him pet names. Blaine shook his head and lent back against the auditorium chairs, he pulled at the trousers of his cheerio outfit and looked at them in disdain. He should of known that this would upset some of the new directions, it was just that he expected his some of his so called 'friends', to be a bit nicer to him.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and waited for sebastian to arrive, he heard the doors open and looked up.

" sebastian?"

There was no answer, blaine was sure he heard the door open.

" sebastian is that you?"

" who's sebastian, your faggy boyfriend"

Blaine turned to see a group of jocks looking at him with hateful looks in there eyes.

" no he's just a friend "

" as if a faggot like you could have friends anderson"

" yeah I bet your his bitch aren't you, little anderson, just begging for it all the time "

Blaine tried to take a step away from them but his hands hit the wall, there was no where for him to go.

" please I haven't done anything just let me go "

" and why would we do that, hmmm anderson? "

" yeah your always prancing around with that glee club "

" even more since you became president of the school "

" think your a big man now do you? "

Blaine shook his head

" please, just leave me alone "

The 3 jocks looked at each other the largest one stepped forward, this guy was about two heads taller than blaine and almost three times wider.

" no I don't think we will "

The man raised his fist and sent it flying towards blaines stomach. Before it could hit him however sebastian had appeared in front of him and caught his hand.

Sebastian looked at the three boys with venom in his eyes and he glared whilst he twisted their leaders arm behind his own back, when he spoke his voice was low and dangerous.

" do you know how much force it would take for me to break your arm?"

The jock looked at him

" yeah like you could do th-"

Sebastian twisted the boys arm up further and he fell to his knees whimpering

" don't test me you idiot, you might think your big and strong beating up people half your size, but think twice before you start with me "

Sebastian turned his attention to the other jocks who had already backed far away from him, he smirked.

" I think you two should be leaving now, Don't you agree"

The two men nodded silently as they fled the hall and Sebastian turned back to the man who was whimpering on the floor.

" I'm going to let go of your arm now, so here's what your going to do, your going to leave the hall, and your going to think twice about ever coming any where near blaine again, if you even touch him I will find you, and when I'm done your own mother won't be able to recognize you... okay?"

The jock nodded at him and Sebastian let go of his arm, the man fell to the floor before scrambling up and running out, without even looking at the two boys as he went.

Sebastian ran to Blaine and pulled the shorter boy into his arms. He could feel blaine clinging to him as sobs shook the smaller boys frame.

" shhh, blaine its okay, your okay "

Blaine didn't answer just held onto him tighter and Sebastian returned the favour by wrapping his arms tighter around blaines tiny waist.

" I'm so sorry seb "

" shh blaine, you've got nothing to be sorry for, not one thing "

" they said some horrible things "

" don't listen to a word of it, your perfect, completely perfect "

Blaine pulled his head from sebastian's chest and looked him in the eyes. Sebastian felt his heart flutter, blaine had beautiful eyes.

" really? "

" really"

It broke sebastian's heart to see blaine look so unsure of himself, and sebastian knew he just couldn't leave blaine here at mckinley, it obviously wasn't safe.

He realised that blaine was still looking at him intently. Blaine looked at him shyly through his long eyelashes, before reaching up on his tip toes and pressing his lips hesitantly to sebastian's. Sebastian shut his eyes as he felt blaine start to pull away. Sebastian stopped him by tightening his arms a little on the smaller boys waist.

Sebastian licked blaines lips with his tongue slowly and the other boy opened his mouth letting sebastian in, sebastian felt blaine sigh around his tongue as he bit the younger boys bottom lip softly. They were both feeling fireworks from there heads to their toes as they continued to kiss, blaine moved his arms so he could wrap them around sebastian's neck.

They pulled away from each other when the need for air arose and rested their for heads together, sebastian looked at blaine, the boy still beautiful, even with tear tracks down his face. That kiss had confirmed it for sebastian, he wanted to be with blaine, they might not last for ever but they had to try.

" blaine "

" yes seb? "

" I know this is bad timing but, umm... Would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend? "

Blaine looked at sebastian before smiling softly,

" I would love to sebastian "

Sebastian smiled before leaning down to kiss blaine again.

**Yay seblaine are together, that means I get to write cute couple stuff, protective warblers, anderbros and much much more.**

**Coming up next time...**

**Kurt finds out and promptly freaks out about our new couple**

**One of our boys transfers schools... (hhmmm I wonder who?)**

**Seblaine give everyone cavities from there cuteness.**

_**Bluestarkid1x **_


End file.
